


Black Dog, Bad Dog

by sellswordking



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between a headache and a migraine is more than just the pain; intense and sudden pain might suck, but at least it's better than living with a dull ache that can last for weeks. She's a chronic headache when she's gone and a fucking migraine when she shows up again for the first time in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Dog, Bad Dog

Junior didn't open his eyes because it was going to fucking hurt.

Not just the ache of his pounding head. Not like the throb between his legs or the bruises on his hips. He's woken up like this before, long nights of drinking, fucking, and the process of waking up alone aren't some strange, alien thing like they had been in his early 20's. It was practically part of the job now. 

No, opening his eyes was going to hurt because he was going to have to let in the sun, and with it the reality that she had been in his bar, his house, and his bed.

Flashes of the night before make him groan. 

She had him on his hands and knees. She spread him open and made him beg, and every time she thrust he bucked his hips and was more than willing to accept it. Lube and silicon and too much sweat--the stink was still clinging to him.

Junior opened his eyes. He would deal with that girl and her harness, he'd get her back for the fake cock and the way she pulled his hair and told him to heel.

First he would have to kick her out of his bed.

She was still there, snoring, peaceful as the morning sun.

No one else  _ever_ stayed.

He still tasted her on his lips. He could feel her thighs on either side of his head while she rode his face.

She shifted and the blanket moved to show her better. Her skin was smooth and flawless where his was bruised and bitten. She was still radiating the same heat from last night. Or their first fight.

(He wanted to see her again. He won't admit it, ever, but the first taste had turned him into a goddamn addict. When she showed up, she didn't even need to smile to get him into bed, which was good because all she did was smirk.)

Junior's bat was next to the bed.

Yang's gauntlets lay next to it.

She slept on, and he just waited. When she woke up,  _he_ was going to take control. He was going to have her begging against the sheets and screaming loud enough to wake the dead. He would fuck her this time. 

Violet eyes opened. Eager lips cracked into a grin. Strong hands pushed him down. Stronger thighs straddled his bruised hips. 

"I'm totally getting round two before coffee."

Junior gave up his control. 

" _Yes, sir._ "


End file.
